Hevlaska Azarov
Hevlaska Azarov is a reccuring character who appears in the first two seasons of Shake It Up where she is a back-up dancer on the local teen dance show, Shake It Up, Chicago!. She is the first daughter of Ivan Azarov and Anfisa Azarov. She lives in an apartment with her second youngest sibling, Abram Azarov in Chicago, Illinois and attends the John Hughes High School with fellow Shake It Up, Chicago! dancers, CeCe Jones and Rocky Blue. She was born in Russia in a small, snowy village close to Moscow. She is portrayed by Hayley Kiyoko. History Hevlaska was born as the first child of Ivan Azarov and Anfisa Azarov to a small, snowy village close to Moscow in Russia. She and her family moved to America before Abram or Stacie was born, thus making her the only technical Russian-born child of her parents. She revealed that she witnessed a tornado in Russia when she was nine, and indicated that she and her family moved to America the year after. When she was twelve years old, she auditioned for Shake It Up, Chicago! and successfully passed. In the third season, she is fired from Shake It Up, Chicago! by Gary Wilde but she continues to appear as a high school student. Personality Hevlaska is described as being a loud, easy-going, and sometimes sarcastic dancer on Shake It Up, Chicago!. She is fierce and ambitious, deeply desiring a successful dancing career and willing to dance "till she drops" to get that career. She tries her best to integrate Russian traditions into American traditions, believing they "mesh" well together, despite disagreement from other characters. She is a fan of the real-life band Neon Trees and enjoys dancing to their music. Her taste in attire is fashionable, as she chooses to wear outfits that look good and still allow her to dance. It is revealed in "Show It Up" that she too has musical abilities, able to create her own songs and play the guitar. Relationships with other characters Abram Azarov (brother) Hevlaska lives with her brother, Abram Azarov in Chicago, Illinois and is only a year older than him (techinically, half a year). They are portrayed as being best friends and possibly a reflection of the Hessenheffers, in that they both support each other and tend to wear similar outfits at times. In "Fire It Up", Hevlaska is fired from Shake It Up, Chicago and is shown calling her brother in tears, explaining the situation. Abram became quite angry and tried his best to comfort his sister. He later spoke with Gary Wilde about her and tried to get her job back, though failing. He then accepted that his sister wouldn't be able to re-appear on Shake It Up, Chicago. CeCe Jones (friend) Rocky Blue (friend) Gunther Hessenheffer (friend; love interest; possible boyfriend) Gunther is a close friend, fellow dancer, and classmate of Hevlaska's at John Hughes High School. The two are often shown getting along and talking, and it has been revealed that Gunther is a love interest for her ("Love it Up"), and it is very possible that the two are dating as of late Season 2. Tinka Hessenheffer states often that they are quite close and that she believes Gunther may have found a girlfriend although she has yet to confirm this implication. Gunther has helped Hevlaska several times throughout the series, having listened to her song and judged it, helped her improve her dancing and style, and even assisted her in getting a date to the school dance. In addition, when she was forced to babysit her kid sister, Stacie instead of going to the school dance, he left the dance and went to her apartment to help her babysit. Tinka Hessenheffer (close friend) Ivan Azarov (father) Anfisa Azarov (mother) Stacie Azarov (sister) Trivia Memorable Quotes Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Females